1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic device, such as a portable computer, is placed on a desktop. A position of the portable electronic device can be changed by pushing it or by lifting it. However, when pushing, the frictional forces between the portable electronic device and the desktop and/or the weight of the portable electronic device makes changing the position difficult.
Therefore, what is needed, is to provide a portable electronic device with wheels, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.